Communication systems can employ diversity reception schemes to improve signal reliability by utilizing multiple communication channels having different respective channel characteristics. Examples of channel diversity include, but are not limited to, time diversity, frequency diversity, space diversity, polarization diversity, multi-user diversity, cooperative diversity, combinations thereof, and so forth. Diversity reception is often performed by two or more tuners that are co-located so that they can run off the same frequency reference. For example, FM diversity solutions have tuners and baseband demodulators located within a head unit (e.g., a vehicular head unit) or in a remote radio module (e.g., a radio module located near a respective antenna or set of antennas). Tuners may be located near their respective antennas to reduce signal loss when the signal is transmitted from the antennas to the tuners and/or to reduce the number or length of cables needed to for connections between the tuners and their respective antennas. However, in diversity reception schemes it may be desirable to locate antennas at different positions to provide space diversity and/or prevent interference amongst the antennas. In these situations, disposing the tuners near their respective antennas requires each radio module for each antenna or set of antennas to have its own frequency reference (e.g., its own clock signal). Diversity reception using separate frequency references (e.g., separate clocks) for each radio module can be unreliable due to crystal frequency errors, and digital feedback techniques for clock synchronization are complicated and prone to start-up issues. Consequently, there is a need for diversity reception schemes that can operate multiple radio modules at a same or substantially same frequency reference (e.g., using a same or substantially same clock signal).